Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commutator, a motor, and a commutator manufacturing method.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-341654 describes a DC motor including a rotor including a commutator that brushes sliding contact, and a stator including magnets that are disposed facing the rotor. In a case in which there are plural poles as number of magnetic poles of the magnets configuring the stator, the same number of brushes are conceivably required as the number of magnetic poles of the magnets, here, the number of brushes can be reduced by providing a short-circuit wire between segments of the same polarity in the commutator.
However, when the short-circuit wire that connects between segments is provided, a space for providing the short-circuit wire needs to be provided between the commutator and the armature, as a result, there is an hindrance to reducing the size of the rotor in the axial direction, and it is therefore conceivable that reducing the size of a motor in the axial direction is also hindered.